Prussian Empire
: "Indivisibly and Inseparably") |national_anthem = "The Rising Sun" |image_map = Prussian Empire (nation_map).PNG |map_caption = Map of the Prussian Empire in relation to the rest of Europe |capital = Quarthe |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Prussian |government_type = Totalitarian State |ruler = Alfred von Schliefen |rulertitle = Chief of General Staff |govthead = Liese Weisemann |govttitle = Chancellor |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = Council of Ministers |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = Imperial Senate |formation_date2 = March 27, 2009 |formation_event2 = Prussian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = Tenarran Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Lion |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 57,590,000 |ethnicity = German, Polish, Czech, Swiss |allies = Colossus |currency = German Mark ($) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .pe |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = }} The Imperial German Dominion of Prussia ( : Kaiserliche Herrschaft von Preußen ''' also commonly known as the '''Prussian Empire or the Dominion) is a sovereign state in central Europe comprising areas of the former states of , the , , the , , and . The Prussian Empire is bordered to the north by the North Sea and . To the east is , the , and the , and to the south is , , and . To the west lies the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood and the Empire of the . The Prussian Empire is an absolute monarchy. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Quarthe, the capital. The nation is divided into five regions, , , the , , and . These states are further divided into 100 administrative districts, each with their own individual governor and seat on the Imperial Senate. Each governor has limited constitutional power over his or her district, and most governing decisions are made by the Chief of General Staff or the Senate. It is a member state of Colossus and is a former member state of the German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and the Republic of Aquisgrana. Historic Timeline Tenarran Unification (Swiss Civil War) The Swiss Civil War (German: Der Schweizer Bürgerkrieg) was a conflict between the Alliance of Central European States (mainly , , and ) and the . The conflict began on January 22, 1956, 12 days after the nation of seceded from the . The issued to a 24 hour ultimatum, and promptly declared war after their demands were refused. The Alliance of Central European States, which had accepted into the Alliance only two days prior, declared on the and mobilized troops in and . The other members of the Alliance were uninvolved in the conflict, due to being too far from the ; they were unable to mobilize enough troops in time to make a difference. On January 30, and troops stationed near the border entered the country and engaged the troops. The Alliance, mobilizing about 590,000 troops, succeeded in defeating the forces within approximately a month of combat. After surrender on March 1, 1956, land was seceded to , and reparation money was to be paid to and . Civil War (Prussian Unification) The Prussian Unification (German: Preußische Vereinheitlichung), also known as the Ternarran Civil War (German: Tenarran Bürgerkrieg), was the nine-month series of events that led to the creation of the Prussian Empire. The conflict occured between 3 factions - the Imperialist Faction, the Revolutionist Faction, and the Loyalist Faction. The conflict began on June 3, 2008, after the King of Tenarra was killed by a gunshot wound to the head while on a State visit in . After attacks by the Revolutionary Faction against the government of Tenarra, those still loyal to the Royal Family and the then government created the Loyalist Faction to repel the revolutionaries. After some time in the war, Alfred von Schliefen, then Minister of Justice, reformed the Imperialist Union of Tenarra into the Imperialist Faction. The Civil War lasted until March 27, 2009, with the Imperialists taking control of Tenarra and disestablishing the old system, forming the Imperial Dominion of Prussia. The conflict, though relatively short, involved the death of 10 million people, one of the highest war-related death rates historically in the nations that had made up Tenarra. Prussian war historians attribute this to the use of modern weapons technology in blitz tactics, and the conscription of hundreds of thousands for use by the different factions. Collateral damage was also high due to the heavy bombing of many of the major cities in Tenarra, such as the city of , the capital of the State of . The German Era (March 27, 2009 - November 20, 2009) The Prussian Empire's involvement in the German Empire is perhaps the largest contributor to its recovery after the Ternarran Civil War. Alfred von Schliefen, Chief of General Staff of the Dominion, has played many important roles in the collective government of the German Empire. .]] * March 27, 2009 - Upon the birth of the Dominion, Alfred von Schliefen secures a place in the German Empire. * April 22, 2009 - The Dominion enters the Karma War with other German nations. * April 29, 2009 - TGE has victory. The Dominion withdraws and begins to rebuild, having to neglect government programs due to high repair costs from war damages. * May 23, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is elected into the German Senate as a substitute for a dismissed Senator. * May 30, 2009 - The Dominion has fully recovered from the Karma War. * June 27, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is appointed Minister of War of the German Empire. * September 22, 2009 - The Dominion builds its first wonder, a Stock Market. * September 24, 2009 - After 3 months serving as Minister of War, Alfred von Schliefen resigns, and is appointed Deputy Minister of Finance. * October 6, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is elected as Senator to fill in for a dismissed Senator. * October 27, 2009 - Von Schliefen is elected into the Senate for his first full term. * November 1, 2009 - Alfred von Schliefen is chosen to serve as Vice-Chancellor of the German Empire. * November 20, 2009 - The Prussian Empire leaves the the German Empire. The Austro-Hungarian Era (November 20, 2009 - January 1, 2010) After months of planning, Alfred von Schliefen aided Karl von Hapsburg-Lothringen in the creation of the coalition of nations known as the the Austro-Hungarian Empire * November 20, 2009 - The Prussian Empire helps found the Austro-Hungarian Empire. * November 27, 2009 - After the abdication of Kaiser Frederick II, Alfred von Schliefen is crowned Emperor of the Dominion. * November 27, 2009 - Slovenian Intelligence Officers are discovered in the Prussian border. Diplomats in the Prussian Embassy in Slovenia attempt negotiations, and von Schliefen issues orders to the Emergency Procedure Organization. * November 28, 2009 - After hours of negotiation, Alfred von Schliefen issues a formal declaration of war against . Following this, gives the Dominion an ultimatum. * November 28, 2009 - Von Schliefen refuses to withdraw his declaration of war, and declares war on the Dominion. * January 1, 2010 - Von Schliefen withdraws the Dominion from the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The Aquisgranan Era (January 1, 2010 - October 23, 2010) * January 1, 2010 - Alfred von Schliefen brings the Dominion into the Republic of Aquisgrana. * January 10, 2010 - The Slovenian Conflict ends with the surrender of Hungary and Slovenia. * January 25, 2010 - The Prussian Empire prepares its armed forces as the Republic of Aquisgrana declares on the Alliance FOK. The Colossan Era (October 23, 2010 - Present) * October 23, 2010 - Alfred von Schliefen partakes in the merging of the Alliances Republic of Aquisgrana and 1 Touch Football into Colossus. Government The Prussian Empire is a Monarchial . The Monarch serves as the ceremonial Head of State, while the Chief of General Staff serves as the true Head of State and the holder of all government power within the nation. The Government of the Empire is split into two parts. Ministerial Offices - Ministerien The nation is run by seven different ministries. It is the duty of the ministries to work in their respective areas and keep the nation in working order. The Ministries are also responsible for the maintenance of related government-run organizations. *Ministry of War - Hans Grosse (MF) **Emergency Procedure Organization (EPO) *Ministry of Security and Defense - Alfred Hohagen (MF) **Prussian Police Force (PPF) **Prussian Security Network (PSN) *Ministry of Intelligence - Erich Geschwill (MF) **Prussian Spy Force (PSF) **State Internet Agency (SIA) *Ministry of Prosperity - Ilsa Friedel (MF) **Prussian Economic Management Agency (PEMA) *Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs - Alfred von Schliefen (MF) *Ministry of Environmental Affairs - Busso Haselbach (MF) **State Environment Management Agency (SEMA) *Ministry of Propaganda - Ludwig Kahle (MF) All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Chief of General Staff. Political Parties - Politische Parteien (Main Article: Monarchist Faction (The Prussian Empire)) The Prussian Empire is a one-party political system, with the Monarchist Faction being the only legal Party. All government officials who serve in the Empire are official members of the Party, though Imperial Senators may choose to run for their office as an independent. The Monarchist Faction is the offspring of the Imperialist Faction, one of the major forces in the Tenarran Civil War. Elections Senate Elections are held every two years. The only election that has so for been held was the April 2009 Election, which occurred 13 days after the establishment of the Prussian Empire and its government. All other government positions excepting those of the Senators are given by appointment, usually by the Chief of General Staff on the Federal level, and by Imperial Governors on the State level. In order to be eligible for a position in the Senate, candidates must fit the following categories: *Be 21 years of age or older. *Have been a Citizen of Prussia or the former state of Tenarra since birth. *Have no criminal record. *Have a clean mental health record, and a mostly clean physical one (people with terminal illnesses are ineligible for office). Administrative Districts - Landkreise The Empire is divided into five different states, each under the jurisdiction of an Imperial Governor. Each state has a certain number of districts, which is determined by the importance of that state to the collective security of the union of states that make up the Dominion. The five states of Prussia and their Governors are as follows: *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Ludwig Heinkel - 34 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Karl Schacht - 25 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Rudolf Woehler - 23 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Oskar Kumm - 17 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Alfred Grosse - 1 district - The Imperial Governors are overseen personally by the Chief of General Staff. Their duty is to obey orders given by the Chief of General Staff or the Chancellor on the governance of each State. They are also responsible for maintaining order within their state through the use of police forces and media censorship. Each state is governed from that state's capital. Law - Das Gesetz The Constitution Law in the Prussian Empire is maintained through the document known as the Verfassung der Reichsgründung, or the Constitution of the Empire. The document itself is fairly short, citing the powers held by the major figures and organizations within the Dominion. Basically, it outlines that the Chief of General Staff hold ultimate power that only he or his death can cede to another, and that he has authority over every institution and office within the Dominion. The Constitution also lays down the basic structure of the Chief of General Staff's administration, as well as what power each individual has. The current Chief of General Staff, Alfred von Schliefen, has stated the document as being the law of the land in the Dominion, and that any attempt at breaking the laws within will be met with the most extreme force. Geography - Geographie The Prussian Empire is a large Central European nation. 832,438 sq. km in size, it encompasses many land types, including the and plains, and the and mountains. Most of the central and northern territory of the Dominion is flat, with large agricultural production; and the southern parts are largely mountainous, where many of the nation's mining operations occur. Global Warming The Prussian Empire, after doing its own testing, regards man-made global warming as false and as a scare tactic. It has withdrawn from all international agreements on global warming and emission reduction, and has also placed policies in place that will allow for coal production to continue, though it has placed money aside for researching new types of energy technology. Acknowledging the historical ice ages occurring in cycles, the Prussian Empire has negotiated an agreement with the , as well as putting aside funds, in case of a need to evacuate Prussian citizens in another European ice age. Pollution Regarding pollution as being a major problem for both public health and the ecosystem, the Prussian Empire enforces a pollution policy of limiting the amounts of toxic by-products being released into the environment. By having officials check industrial production every year, Alfred von Schliefen hopes to continue to have a low output of pollution into the environment. Research is underway to try to have a safe toxin removal method by 2020. Military - Militär .]] The Armed Forces of Quarthe are divided into four different sections. *'The Imperial Guard (IG)' - The Empire's defense force, whose duty is to protect Quarthe from foreign invaders. *'The National Army (NA)'- Prussia's regular army, responsible for foreign invasions, and rarely for defense or aid to other nations. *'The Prussian Navy (PN)' - The Empire's navy force, for either defense or attacks. *'The National Air Force (NAF)' - The air force of the Empire, whose duty is to attack other nations or defend Quarthe from foreign attack. The four different divisions of the army are operated by an organization called EPO, or the Emergency Procedure Organization. This organization is run by the Minister of War and maintains communication between the army and the Government. War History - Krieg der Geschichte April 18, 2009 - Full readiness for a possible Great War. April 22, 2009 - The Imperial Dominion of Prussia enters the Karma War at the order of the Prussian Kaiser. April 29, 2009 - The Dominion withdraws from the Karma War after the surrender of TFD and NATO. November 28, 2009 - The Dominion declares on the nation of . News and Entertainment - News und Unterhaltung Media is regulated by the following networks: *'PNN (Prussian News Network)' - PNN is a fully state run network that provides news to the citizens of Prussia. It is the only news network available in the Dominion, as foreign news channels are forbidden access to the nation. *'PEN (Prussian Entertainment Network)' - Similar to the PNN, the Prussian Entertainment network is fully state run. It provides entertainment channels to citizens, though the channels are always closely monitored for anti-State views. Private media that existed in Tenarra has all been shut down and converted to state media. Prussian News New Holiday November 20, 2010 Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen announced today that the day of November 20th would be commemorated as a holiday to remember those who were killed during the Slovenian Conflict a year ago. He has declared that the day will be called "Prussian Glory Day," and will be a statutory holiday for all citizens of the Empire. Generalstabschef Alfred von Schliefen gab heute bekannt, dass der Tag vom 20. November wäre so ein Urlaub für diejenigen, die während der slowenischen Konflikt vor einem Jahr getötet wurden erinnere gedacht. Er hat erklärt, dass der Tag genannt werden "Preußische Pracht Tag", und wird ein gesetzlicher Feiertag für alle Bürger des Reiches werden. '''PNN, ''"Prussian News Network" has brought you this message from the Central Headquarters of the Government in Quarthe. Diplomacy - Diplomatie The Prussian Empire is currently extending an open hand to anyone who wishes to establish relations. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Prussian Society Category:Good Nation Pages